


First Date // Yamaguchi Tadashi

by skeletiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Foreplay, Oneshot, Other, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Sins, Smut, Teasing, commishie, i forgot what i usually tag these with, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletiddies/pseuds/skeletiddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take the opportunity of your first date to see how far you can push Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date // Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe u guys left without even getting ur meal!!!!!!!! impolite!!!! that boi tadashis probably hungry too someone give this boi a tootsie roll! 
> 
> this is a commishie for someone on deviantart!! i hope u like it!!!!!!!

Both you and Yamaguchi were relatively new to the dating game.

And, what’s more, you were even newer to the game of dating _each other._

You often teased Yamaguchi, not with any harmful intent but simply because it was in your offset personality. He was also ridiculously adorable and you could never turn down the opportunity to get him flustered. 

Today had been no different.

Your relationship was still in its infant stages, you were still trying to get a better feel of each other. And you, personally, wanted more than just a metaphorical feel of him, though you hadn’t mentioned that when you invited him to the café. 

You stood outside the small coffee shop, dressed in a high-waisted skirt and a form-fitting crop top. Maybe it would’ve been a bit too much leg for Yamaguchi to handle on the first date, but if he blushed at least a little then it would all be for a good cause.

You pulled out your phone and half-heartedly browsed your social media while you awaited his arrival. You’d purposely shown up a few minutes early, just because you didn’t want to run the chance of making him wait. You saw him cry once before and it was the most depressing thing you’d ever experienced.

“[Last]-san!”

At the sound of his voice, you looked up from your phone to see Yamaguchi waving at you. You waved back, offering a small smile as he hastily approached you.

“I-I’m sorry I was late, you weren’t waiting too long, were you?” he asked. Your heart felt as if it was about to burst. He was too cute for words.

You shook your head. “You’re not late, but _[Last]-san?_ What’s with the formality, Tadashi?”

He flinched a little. Truth be told he was too polite to refer to you casually, and too awkward to ask if it was alright. “Aah… That was because… I was just…”

You put your phone into your handbag and walked to him. You placed your hands on his shoulders and straightened out his clothes, taking note in how flustered he got just from that simple gesture.

A smile rose to your face, one that seemed genuine but anyone who knew you enough would see was merely a façade to your more sadistic side. “You need to relax, Tadashi. Call me by my first name, we’re dating, aren’t we?”

Even he had troubles believing that. His lips quivered a bit as he nodded his head. “Y-yes, [First].” He blinked, hoping that when his eyes re-opened this awkwardness would be done with. He had no idea how to act on a first date, it felt like he was sweating bullets. “You look—you look—uh y-you look--!”

You coyly tilted your head to the side. “Hm?”

“I-I-I j-just wanted to say you look--…” He averted his eyes from you and bit his lip. “Y-you look cute.”

Outwardly, you were pleased with his fumbling attempts at a compliment. Inwardly, you were ready to curl up and die because you’d finally seen the gates of Heaven. And it was in Yamaguchi’s blush.

The two of you entered the café, settling in the table that had been the furthest away from the other patrons. Yamaguchi didn’t really know why you’d decided somewhere so secluded compared to the rest of the establishment, but he didn’t question it.

One thing you noticed while sitting with him at the table was how incredibly damn shy he was. He couldn’t sit still for too long or else he’d end up combusting. Whenever he wasn’t fiddling with his clothes, he was fiddling with his thumbs. Whenever he wasn’t fiddling with his thumbs, he was looking out the window and offhandedly mentioning whatever came into view. 

If he wasn’t doing any of those things, it was because he was probably dead from being too nervous. Sad way to go.

He’d allowed himself to get comfortable for a split second and looked in your direction, only to immediately look away again tenfold embarrassed than he was before. 

Were you… gazing at him?

Dare he say it… _lovingly?_

No. He shook his head. There must’ve been something behind him that looked cute. There’s no way someone like you could look at someone like him with doe-eyes, because that was _his_ job and he did it quite well.

Once the waiter came to your table you placed your orders and were left to sweet solitude again. A thought crossed your debauched mind, and you slid one of your shoes off under the table.

“Hey Tadashi,” you cooed. “You seem a little tense right now, is everything okay?”

Shit. You noticed how awkward he was, this was the end for him. He perked up in his seat and forced a smile. “Eh? A-ah, yes! I’m fine! Everything’s o-okay!”

“You sure?”

Before he could answer, he felt your foot come at a rest between his thighs, only just touching his crotch.

All the blood from his body ran to his face as the breath was stolen from his lungs. He wanted to breathe in, to say something, to _do_ something, but his entire body was unresponsive. 

You smirked in satisfaction. “Y’know, Tadashi,” you began, pressing slightly harder onto his growing arousal. “I’m really happy that you decided to come here with me today. I thought it was a great opportunity for us to _feel_ each other more, don’t you think?”

Yamaguchi’s hands grasped at the sides of the table as you proceeded to massage him. It didn’t take much effort for him to get hard, and it seemed like every ministration you performed sent his mind spinning. You expected him to be the sensitive type and mentally prepared for it, but seeing it in a daydream and acting it out in reality were two very different things.

“[F-First]-chan, this is…” He had to hold his breath to prevent a moan from coming out. He felt so dirty for wanting you to do more, but the way you were working him from over his clothes turned him on immensely. A rush of energy, or perhaps it was eagerness, washed over him. It was a foreign feeling, but one he could get used to.

You frowned in feigned innocence. “Are you feeling sick, Tadashi? Hey, waitress! My date here is feeling light-headed, could we get some water, please?”

“[First]!” he whined. How was he supposed to keep a straight face when the waitress showed up? He was going to have a heart attack right in the middle of the café!

She had come sooner than he could prepare for. Only a minute and a half after you'd called her, the waitress sashayed her way over. She took the glasses off the tray and placed them on the table in front of you. 

“Here you go!” She beamed.

Yamaguchi was beyond fucked. This was not boding well for him.

“Thank you,” you said, returning her smile as you kneaded Yamaguchi under the table.

Yamaguchi was so hopelessly overwhelmed he thought he was going to have a stroke. It just didn’t seem like it mattered whether or not he tried to hide how fucking horny he was, it’d just work against him. It was like he was sinking in quicksand and the more he struggled the more it strangled him.

Your toe had touched a sensitive spot, and his mouth hung open as he let out a choked moan.

The waitress turned to him, an expression of both concern and confusion clear on her face. “Is your friend okay?” she asked. “He looks like he needs something more than water.”

“Oh he’s fine.” You waved her worries off dismissively. “He’s got terrible social anxiety. We’re trying to get him out into the world a bit more, y’know? It’s the first time he’s been in a café in six months!”

She looked back to you and nodded in understanding. “Aaah, I see. Well, let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.” 

“Sure thing!”

Yamaguchi pursed his lips and eagerly waited for her to leave. 

Once she had left the two of you, Yamaguchi glanced up at you. “[F-F-First]-chan,” he whimpered. “I-I w--…want you.”

His words were so quiet you could scarcely hear them, which was really a shame. That was the kind of thing you’d want him to shout from the rooftops – but you supposed a whisper would have to do.

You shot up from your seat and tugged him up with you. “Well, then. Let’s get going.”

You’d practically dragged him out of the café only to take him to the alleyway right beside it. A very… exposed alleyway, where anyone walking by would be able to see what you were doing. The idea of it sent electricity through your veins – how scandalous. You almost wanted to get caught just to see Yamaguchi’s face as he'd hurriedly explain the situation. 

He was pressed up against the brick wall, whining as you jerked him off. His hands nervously explored your body, and you could feel his lightly callused fingers shaking against you. He was so clueless… You loved it.

He fumbled with your breasts, only for his uneasy actions to make it harder for him to think straight. What was he supposed to do with your titties once he held them? They were bigger than most girls he saw, but… Did that mean he had to touch them?

You gently moved his hands from your breasts, grabbed one of them and guided it under your skirt. His fingers dusted over your clothed pussy. He could feel just how wet you were from all of this, and all embarrassment went flying out the window when he realised how desperately he wanted to feel you.

He slipped his fingers into your panties, gliding them over your folds. He needed this. You guided his digits inside of you, and after assisting him in gaining a little more confidence he took the initiative and thrust them in and out of you.

You moaned before pulling him into a heated kiss, which motivated him to do more. The amount of attention you were giving him made it difficult to keep his composure, so his actions felt relatively clumsy against you. Not that it mattered, you were so turned on that anything would be able to get you off at this point.

You parted from the kiss and started to trail down his neck, still working his shaft. “Do you like it when I touch you like this?” 

He used his free hand to clutch at your shoulder. “I can’t take much more, [First].”

“It’s so cute how little it takes to get you flustered,” you sang. “I _really_ like you, Tadashi.”

“I-I l-like you too,” he breathed out. His fingers ineptly rubbed at your throbbing clit, his motions becoming inconsistent as he neared his orgasm. “I’m—[First]-chan, I-I think someone’s coming!”

“Mm, is it you?” 

He shook his head as he cautiously looked to the mouth of the alley and his whole body shook. Whether it was because he was scared or so close to climax, he couldn’t tell. “N-n-no I think someone’s coming—th-they’re going to see this— _oohh…_ ” 

“Don’t worry about them,” you soothed. “They won’t do anything, just focus on me.”

He swallowed the built-up saliva in his mouth and did as you told him, turning his attention away from any that might be walking by and instead getting lost in how you made him feel. He couldn't believe any of this — what would his mother think? Even still, he touched himself countless times over the years, but in a way he couldn’t describe it just felt so much better when it was your hand and not his. Plus, he'd be lying if he acted like the risk of being seen wasn't at least a little exciting.

His hips moved with your motions as you brought him closer and closer to the edge. His pants and quiet whines made your body feel hot – you’d made a damn good decision bringing him out here like this, you decided.

He held his voice back but moaned your name when he came, his cum spilling out the tip of his cock and coating your hand. His breathing was laboured and the nails of his left hand dug into your shoulder. His efforts to get you off had been all but abandoned, and while part of you was disappointed at that, a bigger part was excited at how he trembled against you.

A small laugh emitted from you. “You’re so cute, Tadashi. Something tells me we need to do this more often.”

It took him a moment to steady his breathing enough to speak. He nodded meekly, shying away from your touch. “Y-yeah, b-but not here, okay? We-we can do it somewhere private…”

“Oh? Is that an invitation to your house?”

The blush and timid downturned look answered that question for you.

You raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Okay then, Tadashi, let’s head back to yours. We’re still not finished yet.”

Yamaguchi grimaced a little at your suggestion, but was silently thrilled over it. He hadn't done anything this dangerous since he yelled at Tsukishima at training camp. It was… a rush.

This relationship with you was new, but if you managed to keep things this exciting, it would definitely be a long-lasting one.


End file.
